


Family Bonds

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Sam having doubts.





	Family Bonds

“Dean.” Sam said shaking his brother’s shoulder.

Dean groaned.“Go away, Sammy. Let me sleep.” 

“But Dean, Dad’s gone and there no food in the fridge.” Sam insisted shaking his brother once more. Dean let out a heavy sigh. 

“Alright give me a few minutes and we will head to the store.” Dean said as he sat up on his bed. 30 minutes went by before the Winchester brothers left their motel room and went to a nearby grocery store. 

Once they were inside the grocery store inside Dean told Sam to go grab stuff her wanted while he would get the basic necessities of what they needed.   
When Sam came back with his arm full of frozen dinner and easy to prep meals. 

“Good Job Sammy. Dean grabbed a few more healthy alternatives for them before going to the cash lanes and paying for the food they brought. The two walked back to the motel room and put what they had in the kitchen. 

“Dean?” Sam called out to his older brother.

“Yeah.” Dean replied as he was putting things away as Sam sat on the bed watching TV.

“Do you think that dad loves us?” Sam asked.

Dean stopped in his tracks, “Of course he loves us, Sammy. Why would you think he does not?”

“Well, he is never around and you are more like a dad then dad is to me.” Sam stated.

“Sammy, Dad loves both of us a lot but he really wants to understand what was happening that night.” Dean said.

“Well, they're not much to understand our house caught on fire and our mother died. Dad not even here to be apart of the family.” Sammy said.

“Sam!” Dean yelled slamming his fist on the counter startling Sammy. When Dean saw Sam’s frightened expression. Dean took a deep breath and walked over to his brother. He wrapped his arm around his brother, “Sam, listen Dad is having a hard time with the loss of mom. I know it has been years since I was telling you this but we have to be patient. Dad will come back to us and we can be a real family.” Dean told him giving his younger brother a hug. 

“Okay, I will trust you, Dean.” Sam said as he returned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is March is Spring or related content to whatever I thought of.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna
> 
> For those who are following for the series March is going to be: Spring


End file.
